ben_10_reboot_fan_madefandomcom-20200215-history
Diamondhead (A-10)
Appearance He has his reboot appearance, but with his Heroes United skin color. His eyes are green. He is also taller, and the gold part on his outfit is green. The part above the V-shaped stripe and the bottoms of his shoes are white. His teeth look like his original series - Omniverse teeth. The Infinimatrix symbol is recolored black and green. Transformation Sequence Alex slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. Alex hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, with him becoming taller and more muscular. Pale green crystals start developing on his arms and torso, before completely covering him from head to toe. Two large shards emerge from his back, along with two smaller ones on his lower back. His lower jaw becomes wider, with a shard protrusion growing on the back of his head. The crystal around his shoulders slightly tilts up and his elbows grow crystal spikes. A sleeveless bodysuit forms around him, with a green V-shaped stripe. The part above the stripe is colored white, while the lower part is black, with the boots having a white trim. Diamondhead opens his green glowing eyes, which have a crystal texture, as the Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Diamondhead smiles and puts his arms at his sides, striking a confident heroic pose, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts. He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead is skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms. He is capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Diamondhead has superhuman strength. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. History Trivia Category:Xander 10